mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Minty
About Minty is a pony in the G3 franchise. “Minty is our green machine. She likes green bubble baths, cucumbers on her pizza, and all kinds of green candy. On her birthday, while we slept, she painted the castle green, of course!” -'' Razzaroo's description of Minty in "A Charming Birthday". ''MINTY loves crazy, silly, upside-down days. She's always coming up with new jokes to tell and fun things to do. With MINTY, every day is a dizzy delight! - Minty's backcard story from the back of her toy's box. Appearance Minty is a mint green pony with a light pink mane and pale lavender eyes. Her cutie mark is three mint candies. Minty first appears in "A Charming Birthday" making her own giant charm for Kimono. Later, she's tasked with asking Kimono for advice on their project while keeping the project a secret and is successful at solving the challenge of the perfect gift idea.She has a pretty minor appearance in the "Best Friends Ball" PC game where she's one of 5 possible choices for you to be with. Later, she appears near the end of the game at the Friendship Ball. Her next appearance is in the commercial for the Celebration Castle playset. She joins Pinkie Pie and others as they race into the castle for the arrival of Pink Sunsparkle, whom is traveling by hot air balloon with Rainbow Dash and Sunny Daze. In "A Very Minty Christmas", she breaks the Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane then helps preserve their holiday with the help of her friends. Her role in "The Princess Promenade" and "The Runaway Rainbow" are much smaller as she's among the ponies preparing the float for the parade. Minty also appears in the Game Boy Advance adaptation of "The Runaway Rainbow" with about the same amount of screentime. 341BEC74-F5A8-447E-B1D1-C992D7AD8D4F.png|Minty’s page in Razzaroo’s Ponyville Surprise Birthday Book 244DD41D-CF52-4C20-83D4-2AFC4312AD3A.png|Minty with a slice of pizza with cucumbers on it 74886CAC-4F65-445E-A6A8-512199C025A3.png|Taking a Green Bubble Bath F3F66AAE-F0D0-43D9-961E-4F85559F9252.png|She painted the castle green on her birthday Minty shouts.jpg|Minty in "A Charming Birthday". MintyBestFriendsBall.jpg|Minty in "Best Friends Ball". MintyCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|A 3D Minty during the commercial for the Celebration Castle playset. MintyAVeryMintyChristmas.jpg|Minty in "A Very Minty Christmas". MintyTheRunawayRainbow.jpg|Minty in "The Runaway Rainbow". MintyTheRunawayRainbowGBA.jpg|Minty in "The Runaway Rainbow" for Game Boy Advance. MintyThePrincessPromenade.jpg|Minty in "The Princess Promenade". MintyPositivelyPink.jpg|Minty in "Positively Pink (after ending up in a bucket of pink paint). MintyComeBackLilyLightly.jpg|Minty in "Come Back Lily Lightly". MintyTheWorld'sBiggestTeaParty.jpg|Minty in The World's Biggest Tea Party Live Show. Merchandise As a popular character, Minty received multiple bits of merchandise over the course of G3's toy line. Figurine: Minty1stRelease.jpg|Minty's first release in the toyline. MintyPlushie.jpg|A giant Minty plush toy. MintyWinterSeriesIII.jpg|Minty's Winter Series release. MintyKeychain.jpg|Minty as one of several keychains. Minty25thAnniversary.jpg|Minty Re-Released during the 25th Anniversary of the franchise. MintyMcDonalds.jpg|Minty as a McDonald's toy during the 25th anniversary of the franchise. Non-Figurine: FluttershyBubbleBuddies.jpg|Minty on a bottle of shampoo. LaminatedFuzzyFeltBoxVersion.jpg|Minty among others on one version of the box of Laminated Fuzzy Felt. LipGlossCompact.jpg|Minty among others as part of Lip Gloss Compact. MLPWristWatch.jpg|Minty on a wristwatch. MintyPersonalizedBag.jpg|Minty on a personalized bag. MintyPinkiePieMug.jpg|A mug featuring Minty with Pinkie Pie. Trivia In her original concept art, Minty's hair was green. * A 3D animated Minty was created by EnSky Studios. The 3D animated commercials were done in Alias|Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in September 10, 2003. Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Green Ponies